


All I want is you...

by Devisama, Knighthart (Truthless)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dressing Room Shenanigans, Fanart, Fic, M/M, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthless/pseuds/Knighthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which cute little number is found and must be tried on immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is you...

  


[ **All I want is you...** ](http://cakemakethme.tumblr.com/post/135630382243/all-i-want-is-you-see-harry-knew-id-look-good)

“Harry! Look at tha’, Harry. Bet ya ten quid I’d look stunnin’ in those.”

“Hm? Oh. I must say I doubt the fit,” Harry replied, a sly smirk crossing his face for a brief moment, slight enough to go unnoticed by the younger man.

Eggsy looked up at Harry with the most confident look Harry had seen in a while. He stared back with a quirked up eyebrow, admiring the defiant curve of Eggsy’s lips and the determined set of his jaw. Thoughtlessly, Harry leaned down for a kiss but was stopped by a single finger pressed to his lips.

“Ya ain’t gettin’ any… before I prove ya wrong,” Eggsy told him with a shake of his head, turning around.

“How unfair…” Harry murmured but the younger man had already walked into the shop and was grabbing the grey pyjama set in question. Looking over his shoulder, Eggsy winked at Harry before heading for the fitting rooms.

Harry smiled knowingly as he followed, adjusting his tie just a little. As always, his blue pinstriped Kingsman suit attracted a number of curious glances that he paid no attention to, focused on the black curtain of the fitting room that Eggsy had just stepped into.

 

****

Some five minutes passed and Harry resorted to entertaining himself by counting the number of cracks visible in the white stone floor of the shop. He stood there with one hand stuck into his trouser pocket when a little girl with thick dark hair bouncing on her head like a fluffy cloud caught his eye by smiling brightly at him. The girl sat in her mother’s arms while she shopped, unaware of her child’s current centre of attention.

“Mummy, look! ‘S Prince Charming!”

The woman glanced up at Harry and then quickly looked at her child, smiling awkwardly and hushing her. Letting a flattered smile light up his face, Harry winked at the little girl and gave a gracious bow.

“Har? Ya going to look or wha’?” Eggsy was peeking from behind the curtain, sounding impatient but biting his lip as a sign of slight nervousness. Harry was always kind with him but he couldn’t help feeling just a little uncertain.

Harry turned around and his face did a thing that disarmed Eggsy every time but that he couldn’t explain. It had to be the chocolate eyes, Eggsy thought. He reached out and grabbed Harry by his ridiculously neat tie, pulling him into the small fitting room. Harry didn’t resist, merely looked Eggsy up and down with big eyes.

“I’m looking,” Harry breathed.

Eggsy swallowed and quickly got his confidence back, mostly thanks to Harry’s reaction. “Told ya… Knew I’d look good in these.”

“So did I,” Harry replied, looking like the cat that got the cream with his pleased smirk.

“Ya did- Wait, ya actually liked ‘em?” Eggsy asked with a soft shocked gasp, eyes narrowing.

Harry nodded once and hummed. “Of course I did, my dear. What on Earth would you not look good in?”

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry! Ya think you’s a sly wanker, don’ ya? Did ya just want to see me like this, wha’?” Eggsy’s voice was accusing but he was starting to grin and there was a faint rosy blush on his cheeks.

Harry laughed softly and leaned down, tilting his head to the side to nuzzle the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “You wanted to prove me wrong. I admit defeat.”

“Oh,” Eggsy sighed quietly, “ya do?”

“Yes. Buy them,” Harry murmured and couldn’t resist biting the lobe of Eggsy’s ear just a bit.

Eggsy giggled and reached up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Harry.”

“Yes?”

“All I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Devisama drew a thing and then Knighthart wrote a perfect thing to go with it :3


End file.
